The Great Train Robbery
Previous episode: Ricky Sells the Car Next episode: Homecoming http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PorterSam.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DiningCar.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EmergencyBrake.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TrainFood.jpg Plot While on the train ride home to New York, Lucy hears about a jewel thief on the loose. When she sees lots of expensive jewelry in the next compartment, she assumes that the guy is the jewel thief. In reality, he's a jeweler. The real jewel thief pretends to want to help Lucy catch the jeweler, and he ends up getting Lucy involved in stealing the jeweler's diamonds! Lucy saves the day by actually pulling the emergency brake for an appropriate reason for once. Trivia *Sam the train porter is the only African-American actor ever shown on I Love Lucy. Sam was played by Sam McDaniel, the older brother of Hattie McDaniel, otherwise known as Mammy in Gone with the Wind. *In the original broadcast, there was a scene where we get to see Ethel and Fred actually go into the dining car. This scene was cut after filming, but the DVD restored it. The reason the scene was cut was because the train is supposed to still be in the station when the Mertzes enter the dining car. But there is obvious movement in the train window's in the scene. *The Ricardos and Mertzes ended up staying in Hollywood for a whopping ten months. The trip was originally only supposed to be a month! *After this episode aired, J. Edgar Hoover, head of the FBI at the time, sent a very nice letter to Lucy. He said how he thought this episode was the most hilarious one ever, and he loved hearing his name referenced in the episode. *The Ricardos have one compartment, and Little Ricky and Mrs. McGillicuddy are in a compartment two over from Lucy and Ricky's. While we get to see some upper berths on the train's set, we never get to see where the Mertzes stayed. *The train set was made on gigantic springs that would lurch the actors forward whenever the emergency brake was pulled. *Mr. Estes is the name of the jeweler on the train who Lucy mistakes for the jewel thief. *Ethel owns an opal brooch, and she hurriedly tries to hide it when she finds out there's a jewel thief on the train. Quotes *Ricky: Why didn't you let the porter carry suitcases, Fred? Ethel: I'll give you three guesses. *Ethel: (to Fred) You'd get more exercise if you try to pry open that pocketbook of yours! *Ricky: No, she's never been on a train before. Lucy: Oh, of course I know all about 'em. I've seen 'em in movies and everything. Which car do the spies usually ride in? *Ethel: I can't believe it. I'm taking ''The City of Los Angeles ''home! Fred: Is THAT what you've got in these heavy bags? *Fred: Oh, don't worry. They'll have plenty food. They heard you were comin'! *Fred: (to Ethel) Well, maybe I can get you an upper right over the stove. Then, you could just let down a basket for your food. *Ricky: What can be so wonderful about that old bag of yours left behind? Lucy: It's got the train tickets in it! *Ethel: Let's go get out of htis food and into something more comfortable! *Conductor: Madam, did you stop this train by pulling that handle? Lucy: Well, I didn't do it by dragging my foot! *Fred: I got so many mashed potatoes on my shirt, Ethel will never have to starch it again! *Ethel: Well, I only hope they don't run out of food before we run out of clothes! *Ricky: A lot of people carry guns. Lucy: YOU don't. Ricky: It's a good thin' I dunt! *Lucy: This'll look great in my memoirs- I was a woman for the FBI! *Lucy: (explaining how she caught the jewel thief) I guess I'm just a natural-born detective. Ricky: That, plus the fact that she's a natural-born snoop! http://i202.photobucket.com/albums/aa215/Majspeilberg/ilovelucy006.jpg http://i202.photobucket.com/albums/aa215/Majspeilberg/ilovelucy005.jpg